Sleepovers and spies
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Both the male and Female members of the YJ are having Sleepovers. What happens when two people have a schem that could potentially make or break everyone's night. Better than it sounds please read. T for mild torture and implications and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleepovers and spies

Characters:

Artemis

Megann

Zatanna

Serenity

Angie

Wally

Conner

Robin

Kaldur

Char

Black Canary

Genre: Romance, Humor

**So hey all you people out in FF land. I got so many reviews for Dying Embers and Broken Bottles. Thanx. So here is another story by me. The only things that are the same are my Ocs. They have a slightly bigger part in this story. The writing might not be as descriptive as DEBB but this story has more dialect. BTW Angie can turn invisible, Char controls fire, and Serenity can control emotions. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ocs.**

"Dudes! The girls are having a sleepover!" shouted an overexcited Wally. Robin looked up from his laptop and Kaldur, Char, and Conner turned away from the static channel.

" That is important because..?" asked Robin, knowing very well why it mater to our favorite speedster.

" Because that means so can we," Wally filled in. Robin gave himself a silent congratulation. No one had any objections.

" We can have it in my room," said KF. This made sense to the others.

" Let's do it."

Day of Parties

The girls all gathered in Megann's room for the occasion. Zatanna was wearing a loose purple tee and short black shorts with **magic** written on them. Megann was wearing a green frilly night gown and a smile that was contagious. Serenity was wearing a blue colored skintight shirt that matched her eyes and light gray yoga pants. Angie wore a black tank and dark purple yoga pants. Artemis wore a yellow tank top and red and white striped pj pants. Megann raised an eyebrow at her attire, but said nothing.

" This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Megann, already planning the downfall of her friends.

Wally's room

The boys all were gathered in Conner's dull room to celebrate. Robin wore a batman tee and black shorts("For the home team, aren't ya?"), Conner wore his regular black shirt and black shorts, Kaldur wore boxers with hearts on them, Char wore blue striped pajamas, and Wally wore a dark green tee and lighter green shorts. Conner noticed and said,

" Hey aren't those Green Arrow colors?"

"Oh, I ,uh didn't notice," lied Wally, breezy. Robin laughed his signature laugh. Conner was too busy plotting against his team mates to notice.

Girl's room

"So do ya want to play truth or dare to kick things off?" asked Serenity serenely. The girls shrugged and sat in a tight circle, pillows under chins.

"Zatanna, truth or dare?"

" Truth" Zatanna answered promptly. Serenity's eyes lit up like the 4th of July.

" Do you have a crush on Robin?"

"Yes," she answered shyly. The girls squealed with delight.

" But I don't know if he likes me," she warned loudly. Artemis' jaw dropped.

" You're joking right? He totally lives and breaths for you, and he was desperate to talk to you before you joined the team. When we first met you he continuously flirted with you, and when we got back from Manhattan he rushed over to see you"

" He did call me after the D.T.F. Simulation went bad, and he sounded very scared, helpless, and like he needed a hug," she commented, shuddering at the memory of his voice.

"He even hacked into the watchtower's emails and updates to intercept messages that contained info about the probability of you joining the team. He asked me for advice on how to ask you out!" Artemis continued without stopping.

" He likes me?" Zatanna asked, happily.

" YES!" all the girls replied. Zatanna allowed herself to smile, then got down to business.

" Artemis truth or dare?" Artemis thought for a moment then answered,

" Dare."

" I dare you to tell us how you feel about KF." Artemis glowered at her. This was the question she wanted to avoid.

" I don't know, sometimes I get a fuzzy and warm feeling around him and get flustered, but then I just... I'm sure he doesn't like me." she said truthfully. The room was dead silent. Then

" ARE YOU F*****G KIDDIN' ME?" yelled Zatanna and Serenity.

"He always blushes when you come in the room.." started Serenity

"His breathing gets quicker and he tries to impress you. He also asked me if you liked ninja movies. Then later that week he bought some and watched them with you," filled in Zatanna.

" I remember that. I was so surprised to see that he actually found one where a ninja girl's dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan." **(A/N every one knows about her dad)**

" In Bialya, when you first met me, I read his mind and he was afraid that you thought I might be his girlfriend and he would lose you. In the D.T.F. Simulation he was so sad, angry, distraught, and crushed when you 'died'. He swore that he would kill every last alien if it was the last thing he did. In the bio ship he cried as much as I did. When we thought we could save people you were the only one he was interested in rescuing, and when Robin and my uncle told him that you were really gone, I thought he was going to cry. Also when we got back from the Halloween party and you weren't there, I could feel the waves of fear coming off of him. He sat in the kitchen until you came back, and you guys came back late. Besides I read his mind and Kent Nelson told him to find his spitfire and he knows it is you," continued Megann.

"And he is waiting for the right moment to ask you out, love. Char told me," concluded Angie with an air of finality. Artemis mulled over the evidence.

" I guess he does like me." She bit her lip to hide her smile. Serenity snickered and was elbowed by Angie. Artemis looked slyly at Serenity.

"So Serenity, Truth or Dare?" Serenity scowled at her, then said,

" There is no way I'm getting out of this so truth." Artemis smiled a smile that would put Cheshire to shame.

" Who are you madly in love with that is on our team?" Serenity muttered something softly.

" Speak up ,love," said Angie smirking evily.

" Fine, Kaldur," Serenity snapped. The girls gasped.

" Ooh, he is perfect for you. He is so cool and collected and he can really connect with you," said Megann.

" What do you mean?"asked Serenity.

" Well, you lost your boyfriend to your best friend and he lost his girlfriend to his best friend. Your name means peace and he is always at peace. What you see is him just being friendly. What you don't see is that when you talk to him, walk in the room, smile, laugh, or get hurt he reacts different than a normal friend would. He acts like KF does when Artemis does all that stuff," said Angie. Artemis almost punched her; well she swung, but she missed her target.. Serenity cocked her head. Artemis added,

"When you went missing that one time he totally flipped. It was the first time I have ever see him lose control. He also asked me what you liked most about him." Serenity contemplated this and said,

" Yeah I guess he does like me. The facts add up."

"You need to do less math."An unidentified voice groaned.

" So Megann truth or dare?" The martian answered,

"Truth."

"Are you still a virgin?" The martian blushed, which meant no. The others snickered, eyes aglow with mirth .

"Okay, well Angie, truth or dare?" Asked the slightly pink martian.

" Truth."

" When will Char ask you out?" asked Megann. Angie smirked.

" He all ready did."

" OMG! When is the date?" yelled Artemis.

" Tomorrow," she replied happily. The girls squealed, also happy.

Boy's room

" Time for our game of truth or dare!" yelled KF. The teens all sat down in a clump.

" Robin truth or dare?" The masked teen considered the possibilities for a second then replied,

" Truth."

" Do you like Zatanna?" Robin knew he was going to ask that question, then again it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that.

" Yes, but I don't think she likes me. I mean I always hide my face, I can't exactly be honest with her, and I can't show my feelings." Wally flat out laughed. Robin looked at him like he was crazy.

" Rob, you fail at not showing your feelings toward her. You always are trying to find an excuse to talk to her, You openly flirted with her when we "kidnapped" her, you called her after the simulation, you hacked watchtower, and... shall I go on?" Wally smirked as he counted the reasons on his fingers.

" Point taken, but I still don't think that she likes me.," replied Robin. Char jumped in.

" She smiles when you enter the room."

" She is always worried when you do the ninja thing. I see it in her eyes, and Serenity told me that she always has fear coming off of her," said Kaldur

" She blushes when you compliment her, and you are her best guy friend on the team," said Wally.

" She talked to Megann about liking you the other day," added Conner, bored. Robin smiled and punched the air. Then he asked Wally,

" Truth or dare?" Wally was too naive to know what would happen if he said,

" Truth." Robin laughed his pixie laugh.

" Do you like Artemis?" Wally paled ,then blushed.

" Uh... No...Maybe...Yes," he admitted, defeatedly. All the guys shouted,

" I had a feeling!"

" I told you so Conner!"

" You owe me fifty bucks, Kal!"

" Here Rob."

"I highly doubt she likes me back though," sighed Wally. The room was dead silent. Then

"ARE YOU STUPID?" yelled Robin. Wally winced.

" She gets flustered around you,she blushes around you, she gave you the re-breather when we were shot down in the bayou, she made a sling for you when you broke your arm, she is always concerned when you get hurt, you were the first one she told about her family, and she snuggled with you last night when we watched the movie," Robin needed two hands to count the reasons. Char smirked and added,

" She even took a bullet for you that one time."

_Flash Back_

_Sports master pointed a gun at Wally's head and pulled the trigger. Artemis threw him out of the was and the bullet got lodged in her shoulder._

" _Artemis!" Wally yelled._

" _I'm fine!" she replied through gritted teeth._

" Oh yeah," Kid replied. He had forgotten about that.

" I guess she could like me." He turned on Kaldur.

"Sorry, bud, Truth or Dare?" Kaldur's cool demeanor didn't change through out the Q&A process.

"Truth."

"Do you or do you not like Serenity?" asked an ecstatic KF.

"Do, but I do not believe she likes me back." Kaldur answered a little forlornly, eyes misted over. Char and Wally were on the floor because of laughter. Kaldur looked at them.

"I do not see what is so funny." Wally wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"Ah, Kaldur you are a riot. Of course she likes you. She always smiles at you."

"She smiles at others as well," argued Kaldur in a monotone.

"She goes at of her way to talk to you," said Robin in a 'uh duh' voice.

"She talks to Megann consistently," pointed out the Atlantian teen.

"She sits next to you on movie nights and always questions your whereabouts," added Char convincingly.

"She is often concerned for the welfare of others."

"She is always scared when you get attacked or injured," said Conner, surprising everyone with his participation. He needed for Aqua lad to know Serenity liked him for the plan to work.

"She-"

"Dude, do you want her to like you or not?" demanded KF, annoyed. Kaldur looked down.

"Okay, Kaldur, ask someone." Kaldur looked at Conner and said,

"Forgive me, but have you had 'it' with Megann." Conner looked at him slowly and smiled evilly.

"Yup, without condoms. But we are married." Everyone gasped. Char and Wally wolf whistled and clapped. Conner took a small bow, like microscopic.

"When ya do it? Does Bats know?" asked Robin, proud and shocked.

"No and if any of you tell him..." Conner let that comment hang suspended in mid-air. There imagination took care of the rest. Then he got down to business. They had to finish in time for the plan.

"Char, have you asked out Angie yet?" Conner asked bluntly. Char blushed and said,

"I know you haven't played this before, but you are supposed to ask me truth or dare, and yes, I've asked her out." Conner nodded satisfied. The guys were congratulating him when Megann called.

_'Everything on time?' _He replied in his mind, being careful not to show emotion.

_'Everything copacetic in chick central'_

_'uh, yeah?' _Megann had no idea what copacetic meant.

_'Ready?'_

_'Ready.'_

**So... Do you like it? Any predictions on what the plan is? Tell me if you like it. Do any of you want me to add the other team mates chores in 'Dishwater'?**

**Peace out peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so none of you guessed what the plan was. :.. ( Well you are about to find out and a special thanx to Irenerb, XxSlayerChickxX, and Spitfire chick for being my first and ONLY reviewers! Please more reviews! If you like my story tell me. Pretty please with cherries on top! Note this happens three years into the future.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership to be found. **

The girls were settling down to watch a movie when Conner poked his head in. He asked , a little uncomfortable,

"Megann can you come here?" She complied and walked out of the room. She followed him to the brightly lit kitchen. She turned to face him with , the first of many, evil glint in her eyes. Conner opened a cabinet and took out two identical, black pellets. The martian took one and rolled it around with her fingers.

"Who knew that something so small could be so dangerous," said the martian. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled a mirthless smile. He smiled down, dangerously. They kissed for a few minutes, passionately, and said,

"Time to put in affect plan B."

**Girls room**

"Where's Megann? It's been six minutes!" complained Serenity. Zatanna and Artemis were busy painting each others toes. Zatanna's light purple and Arty's forest green. Angie was quietly reading a book Char gave her. Serenity busied herself by going through Megann's magazines. Artemis and Zatanna started to talk amongst themselves quietly.

"So do you really think Robin likes me?" asked Zatanna, wanting to consult her best friend. Artemis didn't look up; she was distracted.

"Um...sure." Zatanna rolled her eyes and decided to have some fun.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Um...sure."

"Do you like the color green?"

"Um...sure."

"Do you want to marry Wally?"

"Um..sure. Wait, what? NO!" said Artemis coming to her senses. Zatanna laughed. Serenity came across a magazine that startled her. She stopped, still.

"Um, guys? Have you noticed Megann's mood swing, over eating, and how she said she wasn't a virgin?" Everyone looked up at her, startled by her questions .

"I think she is pregnant," said Serenity. Everyone ran over to see the magazine in her hand. It was _Pregnant Woman's Guide._

"No F*****G way!" yelled Artemis, surprised. Megann stood outside the door, shocked they figured it out, She walked in.

"Hey,Megann-" She cut Serenity off. She threw down the pellet with ferocity. The room was filled with black smoke. Her friends dropped down. One by one, Artemis last. Her gray eyes locked with Megann's hazel ones, them brimmed with betrayal.

"W..why?" Her head hit the ground with a thud. She was out. Megann smiled bitterly and laughed maliciously. Megann walked over, bent down, and brushed some hair out of Artemis' face.

"It's for your own good.

** Boys room**

"Hey, how long has Conner been gone?" asked Wally for the umpteenth time. Robin was even more annoyed than he was the last time.

"Still six minutes, like the last time you asked me twenty-two seconds ago. Be PATIENT!" shouted Robin. Wally looked at him incredulously.

"I'm a speedster; I don't do patient," said Wally, bored. The seconds slowly ticked always in silence. Kaldur started to look around Conner's room for something to read and came across a baby crib in a box. Kaldur looked at everyone who stared at the box, shocked.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Megann is pregnant," said Robin.

"Dude, not good. Batman is going to kill them. Then Black Canary will dig them up, resurrect them and kill them again. Then Jo'hnn will them. They are in so much trouble," said Char, really concerned for there welfare. Conner was touched at their concern, but that didn't mean he would ditch the plan. Too much was riding on this. He walked in, hiding the pellet.

"There you are Con-" started Wally. Conner threw the pellet to the ground. The pellet spewed out black gas. Everyone immediately coughing up their lungs.

"It's..knock out...gas," started Robin, he swayed and fainted. He hit the ground hard, head cracking against the hard floor. Conner flinched at the sound and checked the little bird for head injury and bleeding. He met Megann in the hall. She looked really pleased with herself.

"I've never done anything bad before; it feels kinda new," she said, ecstatic. Conner kissed her.

"Bad news, the guys know," Conner tried to break it to her sweetly.

"The girls know too," she said, nonchalantly. They nose kissed, and Conner rubbed her abdomen, contently.

"Now we have to get down to business. Let's get them in place."

…...

Robin groggily opened his eyes. The entire world was upside down, literally. He opened his eyes further and he tried yo move, but he was restrained by tight bonds around his body. Her started to struggle. He fought down panic and took in his surroundings. He realized he was in a circus, in a ring, wrapped up, hanging on a type rope, tied to Zatanna. She started to wriggle around.

"Why are we hanging upside down?"

…...

Wally opened his eyes to darkness and a body pressing against his. He felt around and encountered a solid iron wall. He started to get frantic. He felt up and encountered a ceiling. He felt around some more and found that he ,and whoever was in with him, were in a small, metal, dark box. The person next to him stirred.

"Where are we?" It was Artemis.

…...

Char felt Angie touch him; he could tell it was her because it was soft and very gentle. He looked around to see that they were on an narrow cliff. He woke up instantly. The ground was too far to see; it was a black abyss. Angie looked at him, concern written all over her face. It couldn't be any more clear if you wrote it in Sharpie.

"How did we get up here?"

…...

Serenity's eyes fluttered open. Kaldur sat up next to her. She observed their surroundings. They were in a cave; she chanced to look up, and she saw bats. She shrank down, terror eating away all bravery. Kaldur said in an ever calm voice,

"Do not yell, it will startle them." She nodded and whispered,

"What happened." Kaldur looked up and said, sighing,

"I think we have been betrayed."

**Duh,duh,duh. What will happen next? The more reviews I get the fast I update. Notice how Megann and Conner know what is up. Peace out peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps so I got more reviews than last time which is a step up. Sorry this update is so late but I was busy. But anyways here it is! Plez R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Zatanna opened her eyes to see that she was in an orange circus tent, and she was hanging upside down tied to no one other than the boy wonder. She started to wriggle around fiercely .

"Why are we hanging upside down?" she asked, infuriated. Robin slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. His voice was fearful and it sent a series of shivers down Zatanna's spine.

"I think that we were betrayed by Megann and Conner. They are the two least likely people to do that, so they wouldn't have aroused suspicion from us. It was a game, and we played right into their hands." Robin sounded very defeated, and it made Zatanna's heart cry out in agony to hear him so depressed. She adopted a soft tone, one that her mom used, before she had died.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. We just didn't know; they were good at this game. At least we are together, not apart. I hope everyone has someone as nice as you with them." Robin's eyes were filled tears. Her words touched his heart and lifted his spirits a fraction of an inch.

"Thanks, Zee. But it is kind of my fault. I should have seen it, being Batman's protege and all. I don't deserve to be his partner, let alone son. I shouldn't make mistakes like this. I need to be perfect" Zatanna could have cried at how melancholy he sounded. She gave herself a mental note to talk with the Dark Knight about his parenting skills. She blinked once and took a deep breath before plunging in.

"Look, Robin, if Batman couldn't see it, it doesn't matter if you can't either. We all make mistakes. It is part of our human nature. If we were perfect you and I would have never met, and we would have never met any of our friends. If we had perfect their would be no bad guys to stop. With no baddies to stop, there would be no team. Now how would that make you feel?

"If we were perfect my mom would still be alive. Artemis and Wally would have never been beaten to the point of breaking if the world was perfect. Char and Angie wouldn't have had to run from the shadows and watch their families die, right in front of their eyes, if things were perfect. Kaldur wouldn't have had a maniac father who killed his wife. Serenity would have never gone insane because of a psychotic telepath and met us if things were perfect. Megann and Conner would have never betrayed us if things were perfect.

"But things aren't perfect, Robin. The world wasn't meant to be perfect. No one on this earth was made to be perfect, except for Jesus and Mary. We were meant to make mistakes, Dick. Life isn't about perfect; it's about who you spend it with and what you do with it. What will you do? Dwell on your mistakes or learn from them and move on?" Zatanna's speech was full of fire and it lit Robin's core. It sparked a resolve in him that wasn't their before.

"Your right," Robin said, determined.

"Of course I am," she replied. Robin started to reach for a bird-a-rang when an echoing and chilling voice said,

"I wouldn't do that, Boy wonder. If you move the rope might snap." A face emerged from the darkness, a face that Robin would never forget.

"Tony Zucco," growled Robin though his teeth. Zatanna gasped. She knew what he did to Robin's family; she knew he was a cold-blooded killer.

"Yes?" he asked, politely. His black eyes reflected back the light. Robin didn't answer, just glared. Zucco hit his head like he was remembering something he had forgotten.

"Oh, hello Tony,"Zucco threw a dark knife and it skimmed the rope, cutting into it,"I forgot to cut the rope." Zucco grinned like a maniac. He laughed a resounding laugh that chilled Zatanna when she heard it. She wanted to cover up her ears; she wanted to be home, safe. Now she knew why her dad didn't want her hanging with the team. Robin became stiff as a board. She wriggled around to face the back of his ebony head. She yanked him around to face her.

His breath was coming in short, quick gasps. His eyes were glazed over, tears poured out of them, down his cheeks in silver lines. The rope broke a few strands and they started to sag down. She screamed when it lurched. Robin was stiff and blank the entire time. She didn't think twice before gently placing her lips onto his. He broke out of his stupor at the touch of her lips and kissed her back. The pulled away when the rope got more strained. Robin took of his mask to reveal eyes that match Zatanna's perfectly. Blue locked with blue as their death came closer.

"Zatanna, I love you with all my heart. I loved you from the moment I saw you, and I'm sorry that I haven't told you before. I love you." Her blue eyes shined like stars.

"I love you too, Dick. I love yo more than you will ever be able to guess." They looked at each other for another instant and they locked lips as the rope snapped. They fell, down, down, down, and then they stopped. They were being levitated by Megann. She morphed back to herself from Tony Zucco, while two pairs of baby blue eyes tared at her in disbelief.

"Wow, heart felt you guys. But it took you long enough to admit that you have the hots for one another." Robin and Zatanna stared at her incredulously. Robin shook his head to clear the turmoil in his mind.

"So your not evil?" he asked weakly. Her hazel eyes shone, and she said,

"Surprise!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so today is my birthday! YAY! Okay so here is the next chapter and by far my favorite. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Artemis groggily rubbed her head, trying to clear away the confusing fog. She groaned,

"Where are we?" Wally's voice reached out to her in the darkness.

"I think we are in a very small box." He sounded like he was nervous, shaking. She could feel him shaking next to her. His body started vibrating, almost dissolving.

"Wally! Stop vibrating! Your going to run out of energy." Her voice was demanding and concerned. Wally made a conscious effort to stop moving. He took several deep breaths, and Artemis could hear each one of the shaky inhales. He was calmer.

"Thank-" Then suddenly something hit the side of the box. It jostled the box, and the two teens inside lurched into each other. Wally started to shake violently, also shaking Artemis.

"Baywatch! Calm the hell DOWN! It will be okay; we'll be okay." Wally's voice replied, shakily. It sounded like he was crying.

"N-n-no, we won't. T-Th-the-they betrayed us. W-w-w-we will die in here. A-Al-lo-alone and forgotten. No one will come for us, just like with dad." Artemis did a double take. Just like with dad, he never talked about his dad. Artemis could tell he was really frightened, like a little child. She said in a soft and gentle tone,

"Wally, it will be okay. The league will come for us. Don't worry. I promise that we will be fine. And I always keep my promises. I'll take care of you until this is over." Sniffling subsided, and Wally said,

"Thanks, Arty. I'm sorry that you have to go through this with me I won't be much help." Artemis reached out and touched his face. Her hands were cold and soft as silk.

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with any one else. At least I can argue with you. If you don't mind me asking, why are you claustrophobic?" Wally took a deep breath, and started.

"When I was younger ,before my dad would abuse me we would play, hide and go seek. I always hid in this one box in my room. It was a small box, but he would never find me. He was pretending of course, but I didn't know that. One night he did find me,and it was horrible.

"It was the first time he abused me. He kicked me and told me I was a disgrace, blah blah blah. I was really afraid because I didn't know what was going on. When he turned his back I ran. I ran upstairs to my room. Then I locked the door and moved my bed in front of it. I ,then, climbed into my box and waited.

"I thought he would never find me. But I guess some part of him knew I would hide in my box. He started to beat at my door. He couldn't unlock it so he broke it down. It came down with a crash, and it landed on top of my box. I didn't move or cry out. I was petrified.

"he came over and kicked my box, hard. It was just like this. It was dark inside that box. He just kept kicking and kicking. Finally he left. I heard his lumbering foot steps and then a scream. A scream of terror. I knew it was my mother. I still didn't come out of my box. I just curled up and listened to her screams.

"I heard his footsteps again, and then the front door slammed shut. I remained in my box for another hour, then I crawled out into my mom's room. She had blood all over her body. I knew she was dead. I cried and cried, but I never told anyone. My dad just kept abusing me after that. Once he threw me in the dryer and turned it one. He would always put me in a small space and beat me up. That is why I'm claustrophobic." He concluded his history with a sigh. Artemis could feel tears run onto her fingers.

"Wally, he can't hurt you now. He will never be able to hurt you again. You are strong and untouchable. You might not have your dad, but you have me. You have Robin and the rest of the team. We protect each other and let nothing hurt one of our family members.

"You are our family. Family sticks up for one another. Even if your dad came back, I wouldn't let him hurt you. I would kill him before I let him hurt you. You are my brother and friend." Artemis tried to be consoling. Another jolt hit the box. This time Wally didn't flinch or cry out. He just took a shaky and calming breath.

"And you are my spitfire," Wally said.

"Your spitfire? What does that mean?" Artemis asked.

"Before I left the helmet, Kent Nelson gave me some free advice. He told me to find my spitfire, and that would be you. I love you," said Wally, breathlessly. Artemis was caught by surprise, and found herself saying,

"I love you too." They leaned in and touched lips. The top of the box was pulled away to reveal Conner's big head. They pulled apart.

"Took you two long enough. We are on a schedule." Wally and Artemis looked at each other.

"What do you mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I got all of your reviews which are greatly appreciated. So here is the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the ownership you are looking for.**

"How did we get up here?" choked out Char. His breath was coming in deliberate slow gasps. His body was trembling. Angie lightly placed her hand on his arm. He flinched away, like he had been burned, even though it was Angie who was burned.

"We must have been betrayed by that bloody optimist Megann and her charming henchman. They must be the bloody mole. Barking spiders we are blind. We should have seen it, and they aren't very good actors." _So something else must be up._ Char shuddering breaths drew her out of her thoughts.

"How did they know that I'm afraid of heights?" Char asked. He sounded close to tears, eyes glassy.

"I..I don't know," Angie said, defeated. She should be able to offer her friend more comfort, but here he is shaking on top of a cliff,and she powerless to do anything about it.

"Why did they betray us?" Char's voice shook violently.

"I don't know, mate."

"How come you don't know?"

"I just don't, okay?" Angie's voice rose. Anger surged through the British girl. She stood up suddenly.

"I don't know. I don't know why our so called friends betrayed us. I don't know why we are up here. I don't know how they knew this is what you fear. I bet it was bloody telepathy. I bet they betrayed us so Megann could keep her blooming pregnancy a secret. Okay is that good enough for you?" Angie was getting fired up. Char shrank under her gaze. Good thing she isn't the one with fire power.

"I don't now why our families had to die. I don't know why we had to run away. I don't know why the Shadows wanted us. I'm sorry I don't have all the bloody answers, mate. I wish I knew but I don't. I can't know everything." Char hung his head, shamefully. Angie visibly calmed down. She could see Char was very scared. She couldn't blame him.

Her family and his were having a picnic together on a cliff side. They were having a good time, laughing and playing and eating. The sun was setting and the black wings of night were descending upon the two families. Char and Angie went off to the side, and he told her how much he liked her, and how he liked her from the first moment he saw her, blah blah blah. They were about to kiss, when the world rocked back and forth. The cliff side started to slide into the water below.

They ran, but Char tripped. The cliff started to break up and fall into the water, and he almost went with the crumbling pieces. He managed to scramble off the crumbling rock before it went into the water. But their family wasn't that lucky. The search and rescue crew looked for hours, but come dawn, there was nothing, not a single trace. Then the Shadows moved in.

They had to run, but ever since then Char hated heights. He wouldn't climb a tree. He hated being in Megann's bio ship. He hated anything to do with height.

"I'm sorry, Angie," Char sighed, quietly. She sat down next to him and wrapped him in her warm embrace. He relaxed a little.

"It's okay, Char. Like I said I may not know those things, but I do know this. We are here because the team took us in. We found them because of all this mess. We found a new family. We are never alone. We are here, together, and nothing can tear us apart. We are here for a reason. "

"Yeah, because the Shadows didn't want to blow us up," said Char, nonchalantly. Angie laughed a hyena's laugh.

"No, we are here because of love. We are here because of our parent's love. We are here because of the team's love. We are here because Megann and Conner love us. They could have given us to the Shadows, but they didn't. I have a feeling that this isn't what it seems to be." Char lifted his eyebrow but said nothing. Angie looked to the horizon to see the sun. It was just peaking it's head up, shedding little light.

"Look, mate. The sun symbolizes hope. It must be a good sign." Char laugh at his best friend. She turned on him and feigned hurt.

"You are such a dreamer. Have I told you I love you?" Char's eyes were playful, his fear forgotten. Angie smiled as bright as the coming sun. Her eyes danced with fire and love.

"Yes, you have. But I remember our kiss being cut short." Her voice was softer than a robin's breath. The sky behind them lit up in a brilliant array of colors. Daring pinks, vibrant oranges, violent yellows, and gentle purples. Char and Angie leaned in, closer, and closer until their lips touched in a small, sweet kiss.

_Finally, you two. You guys took longer than Artemis and Wally, and Wally was having a nervous break down. _ Megann's voice entered their minds. The two friends reluctantly pulled away, then smiled as Wally and Artemis' voices entered their heads.

**_I did not!_**

****_Did so!_

_ We will be their shortly. Wally stop attacking Artemis, she's right. Wait, your not attacking her your kissing...never mind we will be their shortly._

Char looked at Angie and they both burst out laughing. Their laughter subsided as they watched the sun rise over the ocean in a brilliant display of hope.

**Done! **_M__egan_n, _**Wally,**__Artemis_** for thoughts. I hate this chapter.:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back! So this is not my fav couple, but to be fair to Kaldur I will write it. Please R&R.**

"I think Megann and Conner betrayed us." The whispered words echoed silently through the cave. Serenity shivered at the seriousness of the words, looking up once again. The bats seemed to get larger and press down on her. She shrank back in fear and let out a whimper.

"Is everything alright?" Kaldur asked, in a concerned whisper. Serenity shook her head, silenced by terror. Kaldur scooted closer to her, and said in a low voice,

" What is the matter?" The atlantian's voice was soothing and soft to her ears. She managed to choke out some words.

"Deathly fear of bats."

"That is it?" Kaldur asked. His silver eyes locked with her purple ones.

"That is all that is troubling you?" He inquired again. Serenity nodded. Kaldur looked at her.

"Then you are lucky. I have a greater burden to bear." Kaldur sighed and looked up at the bats. They shifted nervously and rustled their wings. Serenity flinched. When the bats settled down Serenity asked Kaldur,

"Will telling me ease your burden?"

"It might. Well, the first concern of mine is Megann and Conner's loyalty. They might have betrayed important information to the Shadows. They also could have hurt our team mates. We don't know anything for sure. They could be watching us right now.

"The next thing bothering me is Robin and Zatanna's relationship. They are very good team mates and partners for training. She can keep up with his ninja abilities, and he works well with her magic. But I believe that they value each other as something more, do you agree? They like to "hang out" and have fun in each others company. Robin always seems to want to help or protect Zatanna in any way he can.

"Another relationship crisis is Wally and Artemis'. She and he don't see eye to eye usually. But when they do, they make a great team. I try repeatedly to have them make that connection, but my attempts usually end with the slamming of doors. But Wally really cares for Artemis. I can tell that he is concerned her lack of power could get her into trouble, but she fears that his power will get him into trouble. Their constant concern is affecting their performance on missions.

"I hate dumping this all on you as well. Are you sure you want to hear about all of this?" Kaldur's constant concern was touching, but he needed someone to look after him as well. She said,

"You and I both know that you take on the troubles of many. It is only right that someone hears your troubles as well. You may continue." Kaldur smiled at her, and she could barely see the faint lifting in the corners of his mouth in the silvery darkness.

"Very well. I am concerned for the blooming couples for another reason. They love each other but are too afraid of the other to act. Wally continuously comes to me for advice, but he never has acted upon it. Artemis talks to Zatanna about her feelings for our Wally, but she never tells him how she feels.

Robin also comes to me, but he yet to tell the magician what he thinks. Zatanna converses with Artemis about her emotions for our little bird, but those emotions remain bottled up inside her.

"But my biggest concern is us. You and I must like each other, judging from what the others say. They saw that I am attracted to you and you to me. They tell me this, but I am skeptical. How could a girl like you like a fish like me? I have nothing to offer you." Kaldur blushed in a very un-Kaldur like way.

"You can offer me your heart. No one else can. I can offer you mine in exchange," Serenity replied. Her naturally pale features turned bright pink at her words. They slowly leaned in and then the bats fluttered out for their midnight flight. Wings batted their faces. Serenity screamed, and Kaldur pulled her into a tight embrace, shielding her from the harmful fear- generators.

Serenity was very aware of Kaldur's bear chest and lack of clothing. She wrapped her arms around herself as an extra layer of protection from the bats.

"It shall be alright. I won't let them harm you." Kaldur's voice was softer than a butterfly's breath and just as gentle too. Serenity smiled to herself at these words of reassurance. The flutter of wings subsided to nothing. They pulled away.

"Thank you, Kaldur." Kaldur nodded. Serenity leaned forward of pecked him on the lips. Kaldur blushed lightly and said,

"I love you.".

"Good! Now we can go home!" Wally's voice rang through out the cave. A flash light was turned on and all the members of the team were revealed.

"Wally! They took as long as we did," Artemis nudged him with her elbow and rolled her eyes.

"They did take a long time," said Robin, leaning on the wall next to Zatanna. Megann stepped forward and said,

"You all took an equal amount of time. Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey last chapter! YAY! I don't really like this story but I assume that you all do so yeah. I'm probably going to do a bunch of one shots next. Maybe Voltron, IDK. So read on. PLEASE R&R**

"So let me get this straight, you and Conner are married, parents, and wanted to get the rest of us together?" Robin listed out the facts, making them sound very ridiculous.

"Yep. It wasn't hard. I am a telepath, so I could tell what you were thinking about each other. You guys are extremely loud thinkers, I mean seriously! Any how I could hear all thoughts about our team mates, and most of them were really sweet, with the occasional swear or cuss word thrown in. Other things, like your fears, I had to dig up out of your heads. I'm sorry about the invasion of privacy, by the way.

"Some of your fears were really horrible, like Artemis'." Megann was cut off by a curious Wally.

"What do you fear, Arty?" Her eyes were wide as she whispered,

"My father ripping you guys to pieces, literally." Wally recoiled in horror.

"Sorry I asked. Okay Megann you can continue." Megann rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Thank you! Now I chose the simplest fears with the most complex history. I hoped that your natural human instincts would draw you closer. I was right! So I had the simulating room look like a circus, and I actually put Artemis and Wally in a box. I also tried to tame your fears. I hoped that consolation by the person you loved would help you associate the fear with something else more pleasant. Did it work?" Megann looked hopeful.

Wally looked at Artemis then pecked her on the lips. Robin smiled at Zatanna, who kissed him on the cheek. Char wrapped his arm around Angie, and she snuggled closer to him. Kaldur took Serenity's hand in his, earning a smile. Everyone nodded.

"So Megann, do you know if it is a boy or girl?" asked Artemis, curious.

"What are you going to do when it is born?" inquired a concerned Zatanna.

" When are you going to tell the mentors?" questioned Serenity, scared for her friend.

"One at a time! It is a girl and boy. We are having twins! When _they_ are born we will leave for a little while, I suppose. I'll tell the mentors when the time is right. As for you all please don't-" Megann broke off as a wet spot appeared on her pants. Artemis gasped and swallowed.

"Megann.., how many months has it been since conception?" Artemis was taking deep, delibrate breaths. Megann turned white, literally.

"Nine months," she said in a small voice. Conner looked at her concerned.

"What's going on?" He asked. Artemis turned on him, as did Angie.

"Your wife is about to give birth to your bloody twins! Get her to the bio ship! NOW!"  
>Angie screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly deafening the krypton. Robin cackled. They all helped her to the bio ship.<p>

"Well, the time is right now, Megann," said Zatanna, grimly. Robin cackled again.

"Ooh, Batsy is going to kill you!"

"SHUT UP, BOY BLUNDER! I SWEAR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO MURDER YOU!"

"(cackle)"

"THAT"S IT!"

"(groan)"

**DONE! YES! So hope you liked the ending. I'll let you in on a little secret. I originally was going to have BC get them together. Peace out, peeps!**


End file.
